Broken
by storieofmilife
Summary: Summary: Hermione has been there for Harry through everything, now it's his turn to be there for her. She gets into a relationship with Terry Boot who becomes abusive, when the situation escalates and her life is in danger, Harry knows he has to step in. Will she let him help? Rating for abuse, rape and language.


**_Broken_**

**Summary: Hermione has been there for Harry through everything, now it's his turn to be there for her. She gets into a relationship with Terry Boot who becomes abusive, when the situation escalades and her life is in danger, Harry knows he has to step in. Will she let him help? Rating for abuse, rape and language.**

_**Bleak**_

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley boarded the Hogwarts express for the 7th and final time. They quickly found a compartment and put their things away. Harry sat down opposite of Ron and thought of everything that had happened over the past seven years that the two of them had became friends. The sorcerers stone, the chamber of secrets, his god father's escape from Azkaban, the goblet of fire, finding out the prophecy, the horcrux's and though they had their ups and downs, here they were still best mates and their friendship was stronger than ever. Of course there was one person who stuck by him through it all and that was the person he valued more than anything in this world; his other best friend Hermione Granger.

She helped immensely through all their misguided adventures. She and Ron were the two most important people in his life, her more so because she had never left his side. He hadn't had a chance to really be there for her in the past but that was all going to change this year. He was determined to prove to her how much she meant to him by being there for her whenever she needed him. He didn't know how but he would figure it out someway. Speaking of Hermione he briefly wondered where the hell she was. Then he figured that she was probably off with her boyfriend. He rolled his eyes and inwardly groaned. There was just something about that bloke that was off.

Hermione had been dating Terry Boot since June. After they defeated Voldermort, he asked her out and she agreed stating that she wanted some sort of normalcy in her life. Harry agreed that they all needed some normalcy. Ron was reluctant though, he thought that he fancied Hermione but after a long conversation, they decided that they were better off as friends. No conversation needed to be held for Ginny and Harry though, she had started dating a few weeks after he'd broken things off with her before he left for the horcrux's and Harry had to admit that other than Quidditch and being in the same house the two had nothing in common besides both of them being close to the Weasley's and Hermione.

He was happy when she started dating Anthony Goldstein a seventh year Ravenclaw last term but it didn't last that long and the two broke up sometime before the summer holiday last school term. Ginny didn't seem too phased by it though. Back to Hermione, this Boot character just didn't seem too be all there. Ron agreed with Harry on that notion but was reluctant to bring it up with Hermione in order to avoid a heated confrontation. Terry just seemed like he thought he was above everyone and everything. Hermione claimed he was a sweet, gentle and kind person that did nothing but show her how much he cared constantly. Since Harry didn't really have any evidence of any wrong doing on Terry's part he couldn't really argue with his best friend about her choice of boyfriends.

Speak of the devil, in walked the very girl he had been thinking of minus her boyfriend, of which he was thankful for.

She looked like she had been rushing to get inside. She was breathing heavily and dragging her suitcase. Harry and Ron quickly got up to help her with her things. She muttered a quick thanks to each of them. Once he was done helping her with her things Harry got to take a good look at her. She had blossomed into a beautiful young lady over the summer. She was wearing a white polo shirt and a pair of jeans that hugged her curves. Her brown hair that had once been bushy and untamable now had ringlet curls that spiraled down her face and framed it beautifully, her hair reached her mid back. Her skin was no longer pale and sickly looking as it had been when they were fighting in the war. She now had a nice even tan that seemed to make her skin glow when the sun hit it. To sum it up she was simply gorgeous. That Terry Boot was a lucky man.

Hermione sat down next to Ron and across from Harry, which he was happy for. This gave him a chance to look at her some more. Ron asked what Hermione did for the summer and she smiled cheerfully when she began talking about her travels with her family, the letters she and Boot sent back and forth to each other and the last bit of the summer that she spent with Boot and his family at their summer home in Cannes. She sounded like a girl in love and Harry didn't know why, but that bothered him. Ron just seemed bored after a while and tried to tune her out when she began sounding like one of those silly girls in the books Lavender and Parvarti read until she smacked his arm lightly.

"Ronald Weasley are you listening to me?"

"What…yeah, of course, it's just that when I asked how your summer went I didn't think you'd actually tell me what you did for every bloody minute of it."

Hermione huffed. "Well don't ask if you don't want an answer." She snapped. Ron shrugged and went back to reading his quidditch magazine.

Hermione was about to say something to Harry when their compartment door opened and in walked Terry Boot. This annoyed both Harry and Ron who had rolled his eyes upon Terry's arrival.

"Good morning everyone," said Terry with a dazzling smile that would make most witches swoon at the sight of it, including one Hermione Granger.

The boys mumbled something incoherently after a stern glare from Hermione. She stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning love," she responded to him, he hugged her close to him. Harry thought he was going to be sick at the sight of it.

"Mind if I steal my girlfriend away for a bit mates," he asked looking to them once more.

"We're not your mates, Boot." Said Ron earning a smile from Harry and a glare from Hermione.

"He's just playing," said Hermione glaring at Ron once more, Ron shrugged and gave her a goofy smile. She rolled her eyes at him and smiled. "I'll be back later guys," She said as she walked out the door hand in hand with Terry.

The compartment door closed and Harry glared at it.

"Staring at it won't make her come back in mate."

"What are you on about?"

"Oh nothing," said Ron knowingly. Harry huffed and sat back. He pulled out his notebook and started working on some quidditch plays for the upcoming season since McGonagall made him captain this year.

* * *

Hermione followed Terry into an empty compartment and after the door was shut, he proceeded to snog her senseless. Hermione responded immediately. When air became an issue the two broke apart. She smiled leaning her forehead against his.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I've missed you too," He smiled and pulled her onto his lap as he sat down in the empty compartment.

"Your friends don't like me very much do they?" he asked softly as he played with her hair.

"They're just overprotective, they'll get used to you," she said leaning into him.

"Well they'll have to because I'm here too stay." He said a little aggressively while turning her to face him. She pecked him on the lips quickly and pulled away.

"I know you are." she responded not noticing the tone in his voice.

"I like your hair down, you should wear it like this tomorrow."

"I was going to wear it up tomorrow, I always wear my hair in a bun for the first day of classes."

"But I want you to wear it down, you'll do that for me won't you, I am your boyfriend after all." He replied smugly.

"Ok," said Hermione thinking nothing much of it. He smiled and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"Good girl, now you and I have some catching up to do, before you do your rounds love," he said smirking suggestively. She smiled back and kissed him again, it wasn't long before she was lost in him once more.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was on the train looking for her best friend Luna Lovegood, she couldn't figure out where she had gotten too. They were standing together ready to board the train when Anthony Goldstein her ex-boyfriend came up to her to ask her if they could get back together. She told him no and they got into a heated argument. She'd lost Luna sometime during the argument and couldn't figure out where her friend had gone.

She walked down the corridor some more when she heard a voice that she didn't particularly care for.

"Well, well Weasel bee, looking for someone," She turned to come face to face with one Draco Malfoy.

"That's none of your fucking business ferret boy," she countered. Draco just smirked and eyed her up and down. Ginny Weasley had grown over the summer as well. Not that she wasn't pretty before but now she was down right beautiful. She had gotten taller, now standing at 5'7", her body was curvy and in the muggle t-shirt and shorts she was wearing showed off her figure well.

"Such language shouldn't be used by a lady Weasley, but then again I guess peasants can go around saying whatever the fuck they want," he said advancing on her. She stood her ground.

"Oh forgive me oh mighty one for not bowing down to you," she said sarcastically. "But even I know not to bow too shit." He smirked again and now he stood directly in front of her.

She got a good look at him. Draco had filled out quite nice as well. He stood at about 6 feet even she'd guessed. His skin was pale but somehow that worked for him. He grew muscles over the summer, which was easily seen through the v-neck black shirt he was wearing. He still wore his platinum blonde hair slick back. His grey eyes were bloody gorgeous but Ginny would never admit that out loud. He was so close she could feel his breath on her face.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, to bow down to me, to be at my beck and call," he said so quietly that she wasn't even sure she'd heard him correctly. "Don't worry red I'm sure we can arrange something,"

"Fuck off," said Ginny blushing he was so…unpredictable

"What's wrong red, did that Ravenclaw prick not shag you well enough, maybe I can make up for that," he said smirking again, she hated that damn smirk, what's worse is that she was actually starting to have inappropriate thoughts about him.

"As if I'd ever shag you, not if you were the last wizard on the fucking face of the whole bloody earth Malfoy."

"We'll just see about that red, we'll just see about that," said Malfoy starting to walk off. He turned to her and said, "If you need me, you know where to find me," Ginny rolled her eyes; he was so full of himself. He was walking into the compartment when she yelled.

"Have a nice wank," the compartment closed without a response from him. 'Bloody wanker,' she thought as she continued her search for Luna. No more being side tracked she thought as she passed the compartment Draco had just gone into.

* * *

Hermione had finally gotten back to the compartment where Harry and Ron were and they had some company. Lavender was there sitting with Ron, they were currently working on their relationship. They reminded Hermione of one of those American teen couples from a high school the jock and the pretty popular girl who won prom king and queen and rode off into the sunset together. Lavender was talking and Ron was attempting to listen but he would dose off every now and then. Hermione found it quite humorous.

She sat down next to Harry and he smiled at her as he put away his quidditch notebook.

"I didn't get to ask you earlier Harry but how was you summer?"

"It was ok, I missed you though," he said quickly, Hermione blushed. "And Ron too of course," the blush fell from her face. "I did a bit of traveling and I started some research into my family tree." He said to recover quickly.

"That sounds fascinating, let me know if you need any help ok," she grabbed his hand, squeezed it and smiled at him. He kept hold of her hand, liking the way it felt in his.

"I will," he said smiling back.

"Can you believe they made us head boy and girl for this term?" she asked quickly changing the subject. He nodded, on top of being quidditch captain he was named head boy for the upcoming year, which meant he would get to share a dorm with Hermione.

"I think this will be the best year ever," he said, and he really thought that, no Voldermort, no death eaters, no prophecy. She nodded in agreement when their compartment door swung open again revealing one Terry Boot. Everyone looked to see whom it was, even Lavender quit talking.

* * *

Terry smiled at everyone until he saw Hermione and Harry's joined hands. He glared for a bit but quickly recovered.

"Come on love, we're nearly there," he said his voice a bit strained. Harry and Ron looked confused for a bit, since their third year she'd always ridden the carriages to school with them.

"I'm coming," she said getting up quickly. "I'll see you all at the feast," she said putting on her school cloak. She walked to the door and was ushered out by Terry who was trying to get out of there as quickly as possible. Harry glared again.

"Something is really off about him," said Lavender.

"Yeah, he's a bloody git that's what," said Ron "I don't like him mate," he continued, looking at Harry. He nodded in agreement but decided to get ready for the feast.

* * *

Once they were outside the compartment Terry pulled her into an empty restroom and locked the door.

"Why were you holding hands with him?" he asked accusingly glaring at her.

"We're friends Terry nothing more," she said feeling an odd need to answer him right away.

"That's not what I asked you."

"He told me something important I just wanted him to know that I had his back is all." She said nervously, he'd been acting so weird since their time in Cannes together.

"Still that's no reason to hold another bloke's fucking hand Hermione, your mine, not his and I don't want you having physical contact with him like that again,"

"But Terry…" He cut her off almost outraged that she was talking back to him.

"No Hermione! He almost yelled. "You're my girlfriend right." She nodded mutely and he calmed his voice down again. "Well then start acting like it." He said glaring at her once more. "Come on let's go we can't be late." He said calming down.

"Alright let's go," she said feeling a little down.

"Hey love, don't pout, look I just don't like other blokes touching you, you mean too much to me." She nodded and smiled. He kissed her softly on the lips and led her out of the rest room.


End file.
